In a conventional electric compressor, a compressor section where a compression mechanism is driven by an electric motor is united with an inverter device that controls the electric motor, and the drive circuit of the inverter is cooled by a refrigerant sucked into the compression mechanism (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
An inverter drive device includes a case formed in a tubular shape and having a bottom, and a lid part that closes the opening of the case to configure a housing. A circuit board that configures a drive circuit is disposed on the bottom side of the case. The circuit board is cooled by a sucked-in refrigerant via the bottom of the case.
Meanwhile, a press-fit connection has been described (for example, see Patent Literature 2), in which a terminal is inserted into a through hole of a circuit board to electrically connect the circuit board and the terminal.